031614Ryspor Seriad
03:06 -- gregariousTroubadour GT began trolling carewornAstro1ogist CA at 03:06 -- 03:06 GT: ~ʃeriad. Yov are not allowed to ʃay a ʃingle condeʃcending goddamn comment, thiʃ iʃ ʃeriovʃ bvʃineʃʃ.~ 03:06 GT: ~Kikate and hiʃ moirail are dead.~ 03:06 GT: ~And Libby iʃ gone.~ 03:06 CA: Heeey babe 03:06 CA: wait what? 03:07 GT: ~Permanently dead, I ʃhovld amend.~ 03:07 CA: w... what? 03:08 GT: ~A horrible monʃter vnlike anything I've ever ʃeen before killed them both aʃ they were trying to trade Libby to Jack for ʃtimʃ.~ 03:08 CA: But... why? I doon't... 03:09 GT: ~Becavʃe apparently I waʃn't aʃ good of a mateʃprit aʃ I thovght I waʃ, and he waʃ ʃtill addicted to the damn thingʃ.~ 03:09 CA: WHAT IS THIS? 03:09 GT: ~Thiʃ iʃ the trvth. Yov want proof, I think there'ʃ ʃtill blood on my trident.~ 03:11 CA: Is this soome elaboorate bullshit prank? I-It isn't even April yet... 03:12 GT: ~It iʃ not a goddamn prank. Yov think I wovld bvllʃhit thiʃ jvʃt to get a riʃe ovt of yov?~ 03:12 GT: ~I'm not THAT petty.~ 03:12 CA: HA HA HA 03:12 CA: YEAH 03:12 CA: YOU GOT ME 03:12 CA: GOOD OL KISMESIS 03:12 CA: FUNNY AS SHIT 03:13 CA: UH-HUH 03:13 GT: ~THEY'RE FVCKING DEAD, ʃERIAD~ 03:13 GT: ~THEY ARE FVCKING DEAD AND I WAʃ NOT ABLE TO ʃTOP IT FROM HAPPENING HOW DO YOV THINK THAT MAKEʃ ME FEEL HVH~ 03:13 CA: OH MAN 03:13 CA: COMEDY GOLD 03:13 CA: YEP 03:13 CA: HAHAHAHA 03:13 CA: SERIOUSLY WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS? 03:13 GT: ~JVʃT ʃHVT VP FOR GODʃ ʃAKE~ 03:14 GT: ~I am RIGHT THERE IN THE LIBRARY which yov wovld ʃee if yov weren't ʃo fvcking pan-rotted.~ 03:15 GT: ~Kikate iʃ lying, headleʃʃ, on the floor with trident markʃ throvgh hiʃ abdomen, next to hiʃ moirail, whoʃe throat haʃ been ripped ovt, in a cave ʃomewhere.~ 03:15 GT: ~I covld probably find my way back, bvt. Monʃter.~ 03:15 CA: Noo... 03:15 CA: Noo, that's dumb. ha ha. noope. Is Meoouet in oon it toooo? 03:16 GT: ~No, I think ʃhe'ʃ ʃtill aʃleep. I ʃhovld try and track her down, find ovt where the hell ʃhe waʃ when thiʃ went down.~ 03:17 GT: ~Her and Baliʃh too, they're both dream-miʃʃing, actvally.~ 03:17 CA: W-When... When are yoou cooming back... 03:18 GT: ~When I feel vp to it. I jvʃt. Need ʃome time to recover from thiʃ.~ 03:19 CA: They can't be dead... Noo... They... They aren't... 03:19 GT: ~They are. I'm ʃorry, bvt thiʃ iʃ pretty damn vndeniable, ʃeeing aʃ I waʃ there when it happened.~ 03:22 CA: Noo... 03:23 GT: ~Wovld yov like for me to collect blood ʃampleʃ to prove it? Perhapʃ ʃnap a few picʃ of Kikate'ʃ mvtilated ʃtvmp?~ 03:23 CA: Where's the cave? 03:24 GT: ~DON'T GO ʃHE'LL KILL YOV DON'T GO I HATE YOV BVT DON'T~ 03:26 CA: I-If I kiss them they'll coome back... 03:27 CA: Right? 03:27 GT: ~I...It might work, I don't know. I'm not an expert on the whole 'kiʃʃ' thing.~ 03:28 GT: ~Jvʃt...PLEAʃE don't go ovt there alone, ok? Don't be the aʃʃhole who dieʃ firʃt in the horror movieʃ.~ 03:30 CA: Everyoone knoows the first too die is ALWAYS the Broonze bloooods die first... 03:31 GT: ~Goʃh, don't know any bronzebloodʃ, do we? I thovght yov 'pity-hated' him, what happened to that?~ 03:32 CA: He DID die first... soort oof... And, that's a thing oof the past.... Doone with... 03:32 CA: Did he die? 03:32 CA: Is he dead toooo? 03:32 GT: ~Not that I know of?~ 03:34 CA: I... need a mooment... 03:34 GT: ~...All right. Take yovr time, it'ʃ...it'ʃ hard, I know.~ 03:37 CA: Is... Is that all.... 03:38 GT: ~Yeah. Yeah, that'ʃ all.~ 03:39 CA: I'm... gooing too goo... 03:39 CA: bye... 03:39 GT: ~All right, vh. Bye.~ 03:40 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA gave up trolling gregariousTroubadour GT at 03:40 --